eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1707 (14 December 1998)
Synopsis The day after Grant and Beppe's fight at Tiffany's bedside and the square is rife with gossip. The atmosphere against Grant worsens. After Bianca's accusations, everyone wants to know who Grant was having an affair with. Peggy advises Grant to keep a low profile for the time being and he must stop losing his temper or others won't believe that he didn't try to kill Tiffany. She asks him if the rumours of his affair are true and he admits to seeing someone before Tiff and him got back together. Meanwhile, Tiffany's allies have formed a Council of War against Grant. Bianca, Simon, Beppe, Louise and Terry congregate in Beppe's flat to discuss how they can get one over on Grant. There must be something they can do to protect Tiff whilst she's in hospital, surely the police should provide cover? Beppe tells them that there's not enough evidence to charge Grant and social services are unlikely to take Courtney from him so they need to find other forms of attack. Perhaps we should start looking for the woman Grant was having an affair with, suggests Bianca. After all, she was the reason Tiffany was leaving, the catalyst to Tiff ending in hospital. Louise looks very uncomfortable, that's the last thing she needs! Luckily, Beppe points out that this would have little use to them at this stage, but Louise is not off the hook yet! It's only a matter of time until their curiosity turns again to finding out her secret. Inspired by a chance remark by the Square's favourite gossips, Dot and Lilly, Terry has an idea of how to keep Grant away from Tiffany. Later that evening in the Vic, Grant is served with a non-molestation order - A legal document which prevents him from coming within 200 metres of Tiffany. Bruno tells Rosa that he and Luisa are leaving for Italy tomorrow. Luisa has not been well and they hope that a holiday will do her good. Arrivederci. Beppe tells his mum that he's okay about her and George having had a relationship. Rosa wishes that Gianni could be so forgiving and tells Beppe that Gianni has been seeing Annie. The implications are not lost on Beppe. In the café, the same thoughts are going through Gianni's head. What if the blood tests show that he is indeed George's son. He will no longer be the same as the rest of the family, having a different dad, and he can't carry on in a relationship with someone he has come to care for deeply. The only one who might understand what Gianni is going through is Annie but she gives him the brush off. She is obviously distressed about the whole thing, not least because it would seem that George has now got the precious son he always wanted and which she always tried to be for him. She's made arrangements to sell the Market Cellar and move on. There's nothing to keep her in Walford. Is she acting too hastily? Matthew finds a tin of spraypaint in Jamie's bag. So he's the one who's been painting graffiti on the square - he compliments Jamie on his talent. Matthew and Huw arrange with Annie for a club night to be held in the Market Cellar. Lenny is upset when he discovers that he has been kept out of their plans. There is a cool atmosphere between Conor and Ruth in the Vic. Upset, Ruth leaves. Conor follows and tells her that he's not been meaning to avoid her, he cares for her and wants to spend the night with her (the smooth talking devil). They kiss passionately. Aah. Bianca tells Ricky about her plans to get off the stall and open a shop. She's been to the bank manager, discussed rates, electricity and what not. All she needs now is a deposit to secure it for which she wants to use their savings. Ricky, upset at not being consulted sooner, tells her that the money is for their baby, not for her business. He feels as if she's making all the decisions and his opinion doesn't count, even though she counters that this will be a family business for the family's future. Matthew lies to Josie, telling her that Jamie and him are 18 years old. She serves them beer. Later, the Vic falls silent as Grant comes down to help out behind the bar. When he sees the pair, he throws them out for underage drinking. Jamie doesn't appreciate being manhandled by Grant and answers back to him. Matthew can't believe Jamie's nerve by standing up to Grant. Jamie admits that he has something on Grant and Grant knows it. Will Jamie heed Phil's advice not to 'grass' on family. After all, they are Mitchells. Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Bruno di Marco - Leon Lissek *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes